


What's in a Name?

by kurtbasberry



Category: Glee
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasberry/pseuds/kurtbasberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Rachel, and Santana head to their first frat party in New York City, and the expectations are high - especially for Kurt. He just wants to take charge, meet a cute boy, and have some fun. What he doesn't expect to happen is for the pledge brother letting them into the party to be so goddamn annoying. And really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

"I can't believe you made me wear these pants," Kurt whined to Rachel for the millionth time of the night. "I'm going to lose circulation in my legs."

"Aaaaaa-nd in your ass. Damn, Hummel," Santana practically whistled as she stopped in her tracks to watch her roommate walk in front of her. "Even my lady-loving vagina is positively responding to how fucking h-o-t HOT you look tonight."

Kurt turned around angrily, his hands on his hips. Instead of reprimanding Santana for sexualizing him per usual, his death stare was directed toward Rachel, who was now half-hiding behind Santana. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT," he yelled at her again.

"Kurt, this is literally science," Rachel said, wrapping her arm around the boy's waist, motioning the three to continue walking forward. "This isn't Callbacks. This is a frat, Kurt - a college fraternity party. To even be considered for entrance we need to look our best," she encouraged her best friend.

It's not that Kurt wasn't used to dressing nicely, obviously. He wouldn't still be interning for goddamn Vogue.com if he wasn't fashionable 250% of the time. It's just that these were leather pants, and they were tighter than what he was used to - which was already unnaturally tight for a man.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO EVEN WEARING!?" Kurt yelled again, folding his arms to hide his body in every way possible as two guys walked past the group, clearly undressing him with their lingering eyes.

Rachel and Santana both smirked at each other, before pulling over to the edge of the sidewalk. Simultaneously, the two girls began undoing the vigorous buttons lining their matching oversized coats. 

"On the count of 3, ready?"  
"Oh come on, Berry, just strip for fucks sake-  
"3!"

Rachel and Santana removed their jackets, revealing their sexy attire they also planned for the special occasion. Santana, of course, was rocking a tight, screaming red dress, and Rachel was slightly more tame in her body-con black skirt, and sequin deep blue top.

Santana audibly sighed. "Berry, I just realized you and Lady Hummel color-coordinated, but this time without even trying. I hate you both."

Rachel and Kurt appraised each other's matching colored blue tops. Kurt wore a dark blue button-up to draw more attention to his eyes rather than his pants, not that he thought it would work. The two best friends burst into laughter and hugged.

"We're adorable," Rachel said, linking her arm with Kurt's. "And Santana's right, Kurt. You look hot. This is a new experience. You better not hide away. You've been bitching about your lack of action for weeks! Let's go."

Kurt sighed, she was right. He was so done with letting these opportunities pass him by. He was Kurt Hummel, and he looked good tonight. He was going to find himself a gorgeous boy tonight, and he was not going to back down.

Maybe a little beer would help.

NYADA certainly didn't have any fraternities, but NYU did. Sure, Santana regularly snuck herself into bars, occasionally bringing her 'wonder twins' along, but Kurt and Rachel mainly just took to karaoke bars to experience their New York City nightlife. But hey, they were young, barely 20-years-old. A frat experience wouldn't kill them.

If they could get in, that is.

Through Santana's bickering about Kurt and Rachel's outfits, and Rachel occasionally kissing Kurt's cheek to affirm how gorgeous he looked, the three best friends concluded the 20 minute walk, and arrived at Delta Phi, the most apparently rowdy frat of them all.

From the looks of the line to get in, the rumors couldn't be too false. 

"Wow," Kurt thought out loud, as he took in the giant, almost historic looking building in front of them. The bass seemed to be causing the entire house to vibrate, and red solo cups already began to line the front lawn. The line seemed to wrap around the street corner.

"Why is there a line?" Rachel asked, automatically clutching Kurt's hand. 

"Berry, you legit have the street smarts of a toddler. Clearly, the 'brothers' pledging have to manage who is let into the party so it doesn't get too crowded. It's totally the bitch job."

Kurt and Rachel both just stared at her. "And you know this, how?" Kurt asked, half laughing.

"Uh.."

"HEY! SANTANA! WHAT'S UP, GORGEOUS?" a voice called. Three husky looking men drenched in clearly too much Axe Body Spray practically ran to Santana, enveloping her in a hug and even twirling her a little in the air.

"How are you boys? Fun night?" Santana said cheerfully back to the boys, as Rachel and Kurt appraised the situation with utter confusion. 

"Gonna be even better now that your sexy ass is here. Maybe we can even find you another, uh, girlfriend," the one guy said, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist.

"Uhm, Santana?" Rachel, being Rachel, said loudly to interrupt the moment.

"You guys know our girl Santana over here?" The other guy said excitedly. "She's here all the time! We fucking LOVE her!"

Kurt and Rachel glared at their friend. No wonder she knew so much.

Santana, ignoring both her best friends' gazes, grabbed the one guy and whispered something in his ear. "Okay guys, follow me."

Wordlessly, Santana followed the three frat brothers with Kurt and Rachel trailing reluctantly behind to practically the front of the line, earning jealous looks from the 50-100 young adults they were breezing by.

With a nod, the two brothers went back inside.

"What the FUCK, Santana? You come here often, huh?" Kurt hissed in her ear.  
"Calm down, Hummel, I got us to the top of the line, and we're about to be evaluated. You'll be lucky if you get in."  
"What?" Rachel gasped, linking Kurt's arm with hers for the hundredth time. "I'm not going in without Kurt."

Santana sighed.

"Regardless of how much I call you a Lady, you have a penis, Hummel. At least I hope so." Santana quipped back, earning an eye roll from Kurt. "Our guy-to-girl ratio is God awful with just us and your hag, Berry. If you don't get in, I guess we can leave-"

Kurt began to tune her out. They were next in line. His nervous hands smoothed out his pants as he scoped out the bouncers. There were two, and they couldn't be too much older than he was. The shorter one had way too tan of skin for the winter season, and looked straight out the cast of the Jersey shore. The other boy was…something else.

"Holy shit" Kurt said under his breath.  
"What?" Rachel whispered to him.  
"Tall, slender, green eyes"  
"How's his package?" Santana chimed in.  
Kurt hit her in the arm.

The boy then as if on cue, bent over sideways to pick up his stamper. 

"Fuck," Kurt whispered again to himself. "He's gorgeous."

"Aaaaa-nd there's your target for tonight, Hummel. Get that dick," Santana said encouragingly.  
"Yeah, right," Kurt responded sadly.

The boy was wearing clearly very tight khakis, and a plaid green button-up shirt. His hair was perfectly styled, and he wore a smirk that was equally confident and intimidating. It was no wonder that he was chosen to be allowing people entrance. Everything about this guy said 'leader'.

And Kurt suddenly found himself way too turned on to yet another straight frat-boy.

"He play for your team? Can you tell?" Santana whispered again to Kurt. There was only one more group of girls in front of them now.

The girls were all admittedly attractive, Kurt thought to himself. This would be the perfect chance to see this boy in action.

"Ladies," the boy said, his voice dominating and very persuasive. "I would love to let you in, you both look absolutely smokin'…" his voice trailed off and he cupped his chin, feigning distraught.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Kurt said under his breath. He was suddenly angry by this guy. Just because he was fucking hot didn't mean he had to behave like such a dick. 

"Fucking con artist," Kurt said this time louder, earning a strange look from Santana and Rachel.

"What do we have to do? Come on, Sebby.." the one intoxicated blonde asked, rubbing his arm affectionately.

However, 'Sebby' seemed to have no apparent interest, removing her arm himself.

"Well, if you must ask, you could go see my two brothers right here.. maybe there's a way you could persuade them," Sebastian said with a wink, motioning to the two longing brothers waiting in the doorway.

Wordlessly, the two girls approached the front door, zipped down their dresses, and then were granted access into the party.

"Oh my god."  
"WHAT WERE THOSE GIRLS' NAMES-"  
"I'm gonna throw up."

"Next," the Jersey Shore look-a-like called.

Sebastian took in the trio in front of him and his brother with a skeptical eye, lingering over the rather skimpy attire the two girls were wearing.

Then his breath hitched.

"Hello ladies," Sebastian said tripping over his words, making eye contact with Kurt after barely looking at the two girls.

"Look, you have to fucking earn seeing these prizewinners," Santana said, grabbing Rachel's arms and just walking into the party.

Kurt was speechless, but longed to follow.

"Not so fast," the other brother said. "Your girls just left you, man. What do you have to offer us now?"

Kurt sighed, and began to turn around in disgust, when he felt an arm abruptly grab his shoulder.

"This one's good here with me," Sebastian said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt was dumbfounded.

So, gorgeous frat asshole was gay?

What an interesting turn of events.

"Excuse you," Kurt said, practically shoving his hand away, before giving the boy the most seductive grin he could muster. "I wouldn't be anywhere with you in a hundred years."

Sebastian just laughed.

"Ah, you may have the absolutely gorgeous body of a man, but you're secretly just a bitch", Sebastian said, slipping an arm around Kurt's tiny waist. "Good thing I like 'em a little feisty."

And that's when Sebastian Smythe got brutally slapped across the face in front of 100 drunk college students.

And everything went quiet for a moment.

"You're disgusting," Kurt whispered in his ear, his voice lingering and slow. With a smirk, Kurt turned around and strut into the party, the roaring laughter of Sebastian's brothers playing in the background.

**** *** **

This was not at all what Kurt Hummel expected.

He'd seen the movies. Wasn't there supposed these amazing strobe lights, and gorgeous people dancing on the walls, and cans of beer being tossed around like free food?

Instead, all he saw were girls half-naked, practically having sex with guys on the dance floor, burly men shotgunning beer in the corner splattering the liquid everywhere, and trash littering the floor.

Hey, at the least the music was good.

Speaking of music, Kurt came here to dance. Screw boys.

"KURT" Rachel called out of nowhere. She practically tackled him, enveloping him a large hug, almost spilling her drink all over his shirt.

"I leave you for 15 minutes and you're wasted," Kurt confirmed, taking in her messed up hair and glowing eyes.

"Kuuuuurtt, this is the best place EVER!" Rachel screamed again, taking another swig of her drink. Whatever it was, Kurt noted, it smelled horrid.

"See that guy over there?" Rachel yelled, pointing to an attractive boy across the room. "He took me up to his room and gave me some this, TRY IT!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and took the drink from Rachel and chugged. It tasted like strong vodka and cranberry juice, but mainly vodka. 

"CHUUUGGG KURT, DO IT!" Rachel shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Kurt downed the rest of the drink in a few more gulps.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Rachel said, throwing the cup across the room and kissing Kurt straight on the mouth. "Let's find you a cute boy to dance with-"

"Hold on, Rach" Kurt said, the rush of the alcohol pulsing through his system. "Let me get a beer first. By the way, where's Santana?"

Rachel noted to a corner of the room sporting a large crowd and commotion. Getting closer, Kurt took in what was Santana making out with a very drunk girl on the wall, surrounded by a group of cheering males.

"I should go join them-"  
"Rachel Barbara Berry," Kurt said sternly, leading the brunette toward the bar.

The line was absolutely massive. Girls and guys alike all crowded around the miniature bar in what was supposed to be a line.

Kurt managed to shove his way through a collection of questionably dressed females, but him and Rachel were still nowhere near the bar.

Suddenly, he felt something cold appear in his free hand that wasn't latching onto Rachel.

"Why waste time in this line when you could be dancing with me, gorgeous?" Kurt felt the hot voice and tickle of Sebastian's voice in his ear. 

Before he could even register the situation, a familiar arm wrapped again his waist, and Kurt almost leaned his head back on the boy's shoulder.

Kurt felt warm everywhere. Who the fuck even was this guy?

He let himself be in the moment for another second before turning around to face this gorgeous, asshole of a frat boy with the bitchiest smirk he could muster.

"Wow, have you come back for another lesson of what happens when you touch me?" Kurt said, barely making eye contact, and opening his beer.

"Oh, please, princess," Sebastian quipped back. "Don't act like I couldn't make your sexy ass melt in my arms."

Kurt almost spit out his drink.

"Is that supposed to be a pick-up line? Because I think you need some lessons." Kurt snapped back at the boy before turning to chug more of his beer, as Sebastian, impressed, watched.

"And is this supposed to be you acting like you're not attracted to me?," Sebastian said, taking a step closer toward a now wide-eyed Kurt. "Because I think you need some lessons, as well."

Kurt swore he was going to kiss him.  
Kurt didn't know how he felt about this idea, either.

His hands were involuntarily shaking, and his breath was in his throat. Just as Sebastian's lips were about to brush his, he dove his head toward Kurt's ear, nibbling a little on his ear. 

"Just dance with me," he whispered.

With a stunned sigh, Kurt let himself be dragged onto the makeshift dance floor, and let Sebastian place his hands on his hips. 

If there was one thing Kurt Hummel knew how to do, even when his nerves were currently shot from interacting with a gorgeous boy, it was move his hips.

So he did. 

"Are we at a middle school dance?" Kurt hissed at a very surprised Sebastian, before turning his body around, aligning his ass with Sebastian's dick. He began to grind along to the music, reeling in Sebastian's brief stunned moment before he joined Kurt in the beat.

Kurt was surprised, too. Sure, this boy had legs that could go on for days, but he actually knew how to use them? He wasn't just trying to get off, and could actually move his body and keep up with Kurt?

Fucking hot as hell.

Kurt lost track of how many songs had passed. Maybe 4? 5? He wasn't even tired. He was having the time of his life. Why didn't they go to frats more often? He took another sip of his beer and pressed his ass even harder against Sebastian's body, melting into the sensation of the boy reaching around to squeeze his thigh.

"HOLY SHIT, GET IT HUMMEL!" Santana, arm linked with an even more intoxicated Rachel, yelled in close distance as she took in the sight of Kurt practically humping the boy on the dance floor.

"YEAAAH! THOSE PANTS WORKED!" Rachel yelled again, before Santana began cracking up and dragged the girl away before she could distract them.

Kurt didn't even notice.

"I'm Sebastian," the boy eventually purred in his ear. "Are you going to tell me your name, gorgeous?" 

Kurt, at the peak of his liquid courage, just smirked slightly, before whipping around in the middle of the song, and violently shoving Sebastian off of him.

"What the hell-"

Kurt then pushed Sebastian against the wall, as began to close the distance between them.

His blue eyes bore into Sebastian's before he took a step forward.

Gone was the timid Kurt Hummel that was afraid to take the lead with boys.  
Here's to a new beginning.

"You think you're so smooth-"  
"And you think you're so fucking intimidating-"  
"Oh, shut the hell up."

Kurt kissed him roughly, almost too roughly. Sebastian moaned at the surprise, but gained back the moment enough to reach around to squeeze Kurt's ass as the kiss deepened.

Kurt's entire body was a live wire. Sebastian tasted like cheap alcohol, but he certainly knew how to kiss. And dance. And look fucking gorgeous in the glow of those even cheaper lights-

Sebastian was loosing himself. He tousled his fingers in Kurt's hair, eyes closing shut once again as Kurt pulled away and began to suck on his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Kurt kissed up his neck, his jawline, and then his cheek before reaching his ear.

"Take me out and maybe you'll find out," he whispered hotly into his ear, earning a chill from the taller boy.

"Fine, let's get out of here," Sebastian said, eyes lighting up.

Kurt was surprised. He wasn't sure if he was serious, or if he meant what he said.

"Uh-h-h I have girls here-"

"They're fine, come on," Sebastian said, smirking as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist once more.

***** * ****** *

"Seriously, we've been here for 2 hours," Kurt said through hysterical laughter, practically falling off of his stool. "This is not how I thought my night was going to go."

"I told you you would love it here," Sebastian said.

"It's a fucking Taco Bell. You took me to Taco Bell." Kurt said again, and Sebastian just glared at him before Kurt started cracking up again.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't jerk off to my Wicked soundtrack and signed goddamn Playbill," Sebastian quipped back.

"Wait, I seriously told you that, but I haven't told you my name yet?" Kurt said with a smirk before taking a sip of his practically empty soda.

"No, you're still this gorgeous, but incredibly lame mystery," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes before smiling at the other boy. "Although I'll give you credit for being so forceful on the dance floor. You must have been planning that for years."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Kurt quipped back. "It was fucking hot, and you know it."

"It definitely was," Sebastian said with a smile. "You're different from every other boy I've met. Even if you are lame as hell."

Kurt just smiled back.

"Well, you weren't a bad dancer yourself," Kurt said back. "And a Lacrosse player? I think I can work with that. Even if you are a disgusting frat boy."

"Oh, you THINK you can work with that, huh?" Sebastian laughed. "And I'm still a pledge, keep up."

"Excuse me, I forgot I didn't care about Greek life in the slightest," Kurt practically hissed back, but this time, with an even bigger smile.

"Still such a bitch," Sebastian laughed again, before an awkward silence washed over them. "Come on, it's 3 in the morning. Let's get out of here."

Wordlessly, Sebastian helped Kurt out of his seat, and they headed for the door.

Even though they were in the middle of NYU's campus at 3 in the morning, the streets were still crowded, especially with drunk students stumbling home.

"God, I hope Rachel and Santana are okay, I'll call them if they're not home," Kurt said to himself out loud. 

Suddenly it was just him and Sebastian facing each other in the middle of the street.

"Well, I go this way to the subway." 

"Okay," Sebastian said back, half awkward, half intrigued.

"Give me your phone," Kurt said, the confidence draining from his body with exhaustion. He quickly entered his number. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

Kurt kissed his cheek before turning around, the biggest smile on his face.

Once Kurt was out of sight, Sebastian took a seat on a nearby bench. Seriously? This never happened to him. He fucked pretty boys practically on the dance floor, and then left them hanging. He was still pledging, for crying out loud.

But this guy...

He took a deep breath, and looked at his phone.

"Kurt", Sebastian said out loud, his voice flooding with happiness. "Kurt Hummel."

He would be calling one Kurt Hummel very soon.


End file.
